Abd Al Rahman Al Zahri
| place_of_birth = Sana'a, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 441 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abd Al Rahman Al Zahri is a citizen of Yemen held as an "enemy combatant" in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 441. JTF-GTMO analysts estimate he was born in 1979, in Sana'a, Yemen. According to the Washington Post the allegations against Al Zahri are internally inconsistent. As of August 24, 2010, Abdul Rahman Ahmed has been held at Guantanamo for eight years six months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush Presidency asserted they could withhold the protections of the Geneva Conventions from captives in the war on terror, while critics argued that the United States had an obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine the status of prisoners. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted Combatant Status Review Tribunals, to determine whether the captives met the new definition of an "enemy combatant". From July 2004 through March 2005, a CSRT was convened to make a determination whether each captive had been correctly classified as an "enemy combatant". Approximately two-thirds of prisoners chose to participate in their tribunals. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Al Rahman Al Zahri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 8 August 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abd Al Rahman Al Zahri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 21 November 2005. The four page memo listed 37 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 9 "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The factors included: * the allegation that he had stayed at several Taliban and al Qaeda guest houses and safe houses in Kabul and Kandahar. * the allegation that he had pre-knowledge the World Trade Center attacks, and of attacks that had not yet taken place. * the allegation he sat with Osama bin Laden over ten times. * the allegation that he had fabricated his confession as a joke, and that he actually had no ties al Qaida, or the Taliban, had not attended any training camps, and had really only been in Afghanistan to purchase antiquities. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman Ahmed's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 November 2006. The four page memo listed 35 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 8 "primary factors favoring release or transfer". In addition to the factors listed on the earlier memos new allegations included: * the allegation that he attempted to escape custody during the prison riot at the Al Qanqi prison at Mazari Sharif. * the allegation that he had video-taped how to plant land-mines. * the allegation that he had been observed serving on the front lines. * the allegation that he had collected the passports of dead Arab fighters, on the battlefield. * the allegation that he had called Osama bin Laden a great man. * the claim that he had denounced Osama bin Laden as a heretic, who attacked civilians—in violation of the laws of Islam. * the allegation that he was listed on a list of al Qaeda martyrs. * the allegation that he was listed on a list of holders of "al Qaeda trust accounts" Transcript Abdul Rahman Ahmed participated in his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Enemy Combatant election form Abd Al Rahman Al Zahri's Assisting Military Officer reported that there was pre-hearing interview on November 27, 2006. His Assisting Military Officer described him as "attentive and polite throughout the interview". His Assisting Military Officer noted that he was wearing a tan uniform. Abdul Rahman Ahmed's Oral statement Abd al Rahman al Zahri gave an oral statement, when invited to do so, after the allegations against him were read aloud. In his statement he proclaimed a strong commitment to Osama bin Laden, and tried to defend his association with the Taliban. Much of the rest of his oral statement criticized American policy and conduct. Response to Board questions * Abd Al Rashid Al Zahri acknowledged being trained at al Farouq. * Abd Al Rashid Al Zahri clarified that he was not a member of al Qaida, but added that he wished he was a member of al Qaida. * When Abd Al Rashid Al Zahri was asked why his name was on multiple al Qaida lists he suggested it was because he had trained at al Qaida camps. * Abd Al Rashid Al Zahri clarified that he left for Afghanistan on Saturday June 9, 2001, at eight oclock in the morning. * Abd Al Rashid Al Zahri said he had never heard anything about 80 men being selected for special operations training at al Farouq. * Abl Al Rashid Al Zahri acknowledged being in the presence of Osama bin Laden several times. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Sana'a